


Femme d'action

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [2]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Electronics, Friendship, Gen, action girl, limited wardrobe, trio de l'étrange, unlimited wardrobe, working ethics
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>à venir : recueil de drabbles & ficlets gen autour de Yoko, avec ou sans ses compagnons d'aventure.<br/>1ère vignette : Toutes ces aventures et les liens qu'elles laissent. 2ème : Action et réflexion. 3ème : Des trucs électroniques. 4ème : Un peu de meta. <br/>5, 6 et 7èmes : Des histoires de garde-robe ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aventure & amitiés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le goût de l'aventure et celui de l'amitié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’amitié au bout des aventures  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnage:** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Et finalement, il se demande si ce n’est pas l’aventure elle-même qui lui manque... »  
>  d’après GabyLC sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce n’est pas l’aventure elle-même qui lui manque, quand Yoko rentre sagement chez elle et reprend une vie normale ; elle ne pourrait pas vivre constamment des situations toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, souffler lui fait du bien à chaque fois.  
Mais elle se lie si facilement, à des années-lumière ou à des siècles de chez elle : quitter ses nouvelles amies est une déchirure à chaque fois, qu’elle ne peut raccommoder tant bien que mal qu’en saisissant chaque possibilité de voyage, espérant tisser de nouveaux liens et recroiser de nouveau un jour ceux déjà rencontrés.


	2. Action !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'action juste pour l'action, ou quelque chose de plus profond ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Femme d’action  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Pol Pitron, Yoko Tsuno, Vic Vidéo  
>  **Genre :** gen/action/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il trouve qu’elle y va un peu fort. »  
> d’après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Elle y va un peu fort, quand même, » murmure Pol en contemplant Yoko neutraliser à grands coups d’arts martiaux une bande de brutes mal-intentionnées.   
C’est fou le nombre de dangereux mégalomanes qu’ils peuvent croiser, et ce que le sens de la justice peut les pousser à faire – Vic, Yoko, et lui-même, parce qu’il est hors de question qu’il les laisse aller faire les andouilles sans leur donner un coup de main du mieux qu’il peut.

…quand il n’en reste pas bouche bée : la manière dont leur jolie fleur d’Orient botte le cul des vilains est vraiment impressionnante !


	3. L'âme des circuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rôle des résistances électriques dans un circuit ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’âme des circuits  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnage :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _Yoko Tsuno_ pour 31_jours (1er juillet ’11) ;  
>  défi « résistance » sur mf_100_mots,  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le rôle des résistances électriques est de protéger les autres composants, en diminuant l’intensité du courant qui les traverse.   
Malgré leur présence pourtant, les installations électroniques grillent souvent – en tout cas bien plus souvent qu’on ne voudrait. (Soyons réaliste : "absolument jamais", ça n’arrive pas.) La plupart du temps les court-circuit ont juste lieu à côté, sur les portions plus faibles – ce qu’elles sont censées protéger justement. 

Parfois Yoko se demande si les fabricants ne font pas exprès, pour faire marcher leur industrie en obligeant les réparations. D’accord, ça lui donne du travail, mais ça heurte son sens de l’honneur !


	4. Tous les horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour les goûts et tous les genres !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tous les horizons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Pol Pitron et le reste de la bande  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « faille spatio-temporelle » lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble > (20-21 août ’11 ; 00h00)  
> Nuits Drabbles sur (été ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150 - dialogue seulement

« C’que j’aime particulièrement avec Yoko, c’est cette impression de vivre en permanence au bord d’une faille spatio-temporelle.

\- Et voilà, Pol râle encore !

\- Je ne râle pas, je constate. On vit à peu près tous les jours dans le présent ici et maintenant. Une belle époque moderne en Europe.

\- Quand on ne part pas réaliser des reportages à l’autre bout du monde ?

\- C’est ça. Mais suppose qu’on l’accompagne chez ses parents, on a l’impression de retourner au Moyen-Âge oriental.

\- N’exagère pas. Et la Renaissance chez Ingrid, peut-être ?

\- Boh. Ensuite, sur Vinéa on se retrouve à des années-lumière de chez nous dans ce qui ressemble à des millénaires dans le futur.

\- Ce qui est marrant c’est que pour les Vinéens c’est plutôt un retour dans le passé.

\- Et bien sûr je ne parle même pas de quand Monya nous embarque vraiment dans le temps !

\- Tu aurais dû commencer par ça.

\- Mais non : je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. »


	5. De la variété

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La robe rouge que Yoko a arrêté de porter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De la variété  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Yoko Tsuno, Pol Pitron  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** fandom = _Yoko Tsuno_ pour 31_jours (1er juillet ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : début de série ; référence _Aventures électroniques : Cap 351_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« On ne te voit plus porter ta robe rouge et tes bottes, ces derniers temps. C’est dommage, ça te donnait l’air d’une héroïne de film prête à affronter tous les dangers… tu sais, celle que tu avais la première fois qu’on t’a rencontrée, que tu portais si souvent avant... »

Pour Pol, ce changement de garde-robe de Yoko est regrettable. À l’entendre, ces vêtements seraient plus importants ou presque que sa personnalité !

Yoko a la délicatesse de ne pas le reprendre là-dessus et répond, l’air de rien :

« Oui, c’était bien pratique pour les exercices un peu physiques tout en restant élégant. Et très confortable. J’aimais beaucoup cette tenue mais vois-tu, quand tu parles d’affronter tous les dangers… elle n’a pas résisté à un passage dans les flammes après le crash d’une fusée.

\- Oh. Euh. Remarque, des jupes et d’autres robes de toutes les couleurs ça te va aussi vachement bien ! »


	6. Plein la vue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenir à certaines traditions où qu'on soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plein la vue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _L’orgue du diable_  
>  **Personnage :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « ostentatoire » pour mf_100_mots (1 er octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arrivée au Katz  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est super joli, mais quand même… pourquoi diable Yoko est-elle partie en déplacement de travail avec un kimono traditionnel dans ses bagages, et en prime, l’avait-elle précisément dans le bagage réduit emporté quand ils ont modifié leurs plans en cours de route ?  
Elle se défend en expliquant qu’il n’est pas si traditionnel, c’est une réplique bon marché, mais quand elle a quitté son Japon natal pour l’Europe sa mère a insisté pour qu’elle l’emporte toujours, au cas où elle aurait besoin d’être particulièrement élégante.   
Ça tient peut-être plus du caprice que de la raison. Mais c’est super joli !


	7. Le corsage prêté par Ingrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une tenue prêtée, offerte, abîmée, sauvegardée. Et le symbole d'une relation ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un corsage orange à rayures noires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ingrid Hallberg & Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _a garment_ " pour LadiesBingo> (un vêtement)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** L'Orgue du Diable / La Forge de Vulcain  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

Même après l'avoir soigneusement lavée, Ingrid n'a plus jamais remis la robe qu'elle portait quand elle a rencontré Yoko. Parce que c'était plutôt la robe qu'elle portait quand elle se rendait à l'enterrement de son père, que son assassin l'a droguée et jetée à l'eau et bien manqué de la noyer.   
Rentrée chez elle dans des circonstances troublantes, elle aurait voulu pouvoir se changer immédiatement. Entre mettre en fuite un intrus, récupérer le message d'adieu de son père, se précipiter sur le dernier travail qu'il avait laissé pour tenter de comprendre un peu où il en était avant sa mort.   
*  
Le temps passé et l'effort fourni avaient permis de sécher leurs vêtements trempés de l'eau du Rhin. N'être plus humide, mais se sentir toujours sale, n'était pas agréable et elle avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Elle offrit à Yoko d'en prendre une également, et lui ouvrit ses placards pour lui prêter la tenue de rechange de son choix. Ça lui semblait couler de source !  
Deux heures plus tôt, elle ne la connaissait pas, mais sauver quelqu'un de la noyade, lui faire du bouche-à-bouche et lui apporter son aide inconditionnelle dans une douloureuse épreuve, ça créait rapidement une certain intimité.   
*  
Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir fait toute la lumière sur cette triste affaire qui n'éclatera pourtant pas au grand jour, Ingrid préfère laisser Yoko garder cette tenue.   
Qu'elle soit passée à son tour dans le Rhin, et qu'elle l'ait vue portée par une autre, fait qu'elle ne la considère plus vraiment sienne. Et puis Yoko la portait si bien, elle lui allait mieux qu'à elle ! Elle se l'était parfaitement appropriée.   
Aucun cadeau ne serait à la hauteur du service rendu, mais la voir partir en gardant quelque chose d'elle, chargé de familiarité, portait au moins une symbolique réconfortante.   
**  
Quelques semaines après leur aventure, Yoko chérit cette tenue offerte par Ingrid et la porte souvent. Jusqu'au jour où elle accroche accidentellement la manche et provoque une déchirure. Quelle catastrophe ! Si c'était juste son propre vêtement, la maladresse l'ennuierait mais elle le jetterait sans beaucoup d'états d'âme, mais celui-ci porte une attache sentimentale et elle ne peut s'y résoudre.   
Ça lui semble bien un peu exagéré de réagir ainsi, et elle n'a jamais été très intéressée par ce genre de travaux, mais elle en a appris les bases à l'école autrefois, elle est minutieuse et habile de ses mains.   
*  
C'est donc possible ! Avec des lignes soigneusement tirées, ça n'est pas bien sorcier d'achever de découper la manche abîmée, de mettre la deuxième à la même longueur, précisément, et de pratiquer un ourlet.   
Elle le coud à petits points aussi serrés qu'elle peut, et obtient à la fin un tee-shirt court, comme si ç'avait été prévu depuis le début.   
Même si elle l'a sauvé, elle se sent un peu coupable quand même d'avoir dû le modifier. Elle espère que si elle venait à l'apprendre un jour, Ingrid ne sera pas vexée de ce qu'elle a fait subir à son cadeau.


End file.
